yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 002
The Evil Gamer - The Trap of Hell is the second chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! first series anime. It is based on Duel 4 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. A convict believed to be Tetsu Tasaki escapes from prison, leaving the city in a panic. Yugi Mutou and his friends notice Anzu Mazaki has been behaving strange lately. Investigation causes them to get involved with the police search for the convict. Summary Breakfast Sugoroku is impresed to see that Yugi has solved the Millennium Puzzle. He tells Yugi that since it was solved this century, no one had been able to solve it. Yugi offers most of his attention to eating his breakfast as his Grandfather talks. Sugoroku suddenly grabs Yugi's forhead and asks him if he's changed, is he suddenly smarter or stronger. Bewildered, Yugi replies, "no, why?" Solomon then points to the glyphes on the puzzle, saying they mean, "Thou who completes me will recieve my dark knowledge and power". Yugi excitedly says that's right, his wish came true, and that he had made friends. Sugoroku ponders, that can't be the dark knowledge and power. He just hopes nothing bad happens. Jail break At Domino City Jail, an escape is reported. The escapee, Jiro the Yellow Spider escapes while initally disguised as Tetsu Tasaki by attacking a guard. He slips past the police now disguised in one of the uniforms. He makes his escape in a squad car, where he listens to the police reports, which are stating Tasaki to be the one who escaped. At the end of school - Day 1 After class ends, Jyonouchi calls Yugi over and asks where they shouls go on the way home. Yugi suggests Burger World, since he has good reports of the place. Anzu is listening nearby suddenly freezes. Honda appears before the two boys, telling them to hold on. Jyonouchi interrupts him and begins to tease him about not becoming first year president, saying that he is now becoming a janitor. Irritated Honda corrects him, beautification club, not janitor. Continuing from where Jyonouchi interrupted him, he reminds them that stopping on the way home is againat school rules. Miho Nosaka rushes over enthusiastic saying that she'd like to go to Burger World. Hearing Miho, Honda quickly changes his mind. Anzu meekly calls to them, asking if they said Burger World. Yugi asks her if she'd like to come. Anzu, rather zealously tries to discourage them to go their, saying that the place is terrible, people started getting sick the day it opened and they absolutly cannot go there. Everyone looks at her blankly as she talks. She then reminds them what the teacher said about an escaped convict on the lose, so they should problably go straight home. Miho gets anxious, remember how the whole town is in panic over this. Jyonouchi says that she have no guts. As Miho tells him that they say the convict has a gun, Anzu slips out of the room , letting a sigh of relief. Jyonouchi ponders and says that Anzu has been acting strange lately. Yugi agrees noting that she hasn't walked home with them recently. Jyonouchi wonders could she be going on enjo kōsai. Honda disgreses that there aren't people in their school like that. Yugi with his face reddened, agress that Anzu would never do that. Jyonouchi begins to tease Yugi about him blushing. Miho starts to worry about Anzu and decides to follow her home. First robbery attempt The real Tetsu Tasaki, cracks open a safe. He is surprised to find it aready empty. Later at a restaurant, Tasaki hears on the news that someone had robbed the bank he was at, making off with about 30 million yen, the same person is believed to have robbed multiple banks in each city and that mental work has indicated it to be the recently escaped Tatsu Tasaki. Tasaki furiously snaps his chop sticks saying he didn't steal a thing, and what does the reporter mean by other banks. At the end of school - Day 2 Jyonouchi talks a game that's so difficult, he hasnt't even been able to complete the first level. He tells the others they should try it. Miho says that she'd like to. Anzu turns to her, reminding Miho of something. Miho apologises to the bys saying that she can't today. Anzu informs the boys that the two of them going to be busy, so don't interrupt them. The two girls leave and Jyonouchi comments that Miho has become Anzu's fellow date for hire. Honda scolds Jyonouchi for saying that and demands him to take it back or he will cut out his guts. Yugi agrees that it was rude of Jyonouchi. Jyonouchi calls them naive and points out that Anzu could afford an expensive lunch earlier, so she must be making money. Honda is shocked and wonders if its possible Miho could be doing such a thing. He hangs his head thinking being just a high school student, he can't compete with an old rich guy. He then follows the girls, hoping to save Miho. Second robbery attempt Tasaki steals a necklace, he believed to be worn by Marie Antoinette. While driving he hears, on the car radio, that the stolen necklace was an imitation, there were also thirty jewels missing and that the suspect is again Tetsu Tasaki. Angrily Tasaki fires the necklace out the window saying they had to be kidding, all he stole was the necklace. At the end of school - Day 3 Jyonouchi invites Honda to come play basketball. Honda declines saying he's busy and then leaves with the girls. Hesitantly Yugi asks Jyonouchi if he's going to say Honda is also going on enjo kōsai. Jyonouchi considers that it's possible Honda might be seeing a rich lady. Yugi and Jyonouchi decide to follow the other three. They trail the trio until tey enters a building. The two boys stare at the building puzzled, seeing that it's Burger World. Getting Served As they enter Anzu, Miho and Honda, in Burger World uniforms, meet them at the door and begin to welcome them, before noticing who they are. The trio turn around and freeze. They begins to worry that the other two have found out they work here. Jyonouchi asks what are they doing here. Honda asks can't they tell?, it's a part time job. Jyonouchi reminds Honda, that that's against school rules and Honda's the one who always acts so high and mighty. Honda says that he needed the job, he was troubled. Miho cuts in front of him, saying that she wants so many things. Another worker at the restaurant calls over to them, telling them to bring the customers to their seats. As Jyonouchi and Yugi wait at their seats, Yugi is concerned. He thinks coming here has embarressed the others and Anzu seems mad. Jyonouchi says that it serves her right, it's their fault for keeping this a secret. Meanwhile Jiro approaches the restaurant with an inspector believing him to be Tetsu Tasaki searches for him. Anzu serves the two boys their burgers. After placing the tray in front of them, she squirts ketchup onto the burgers, writting "I won't forgive you if you blab". Since they now know she has the job, Anzu decides to tell them why she got it. She's saving money, so that she can go to America after she graduates. There she wants to study dance in New York. They assure her that they won't laugh or tell. Jyonouchi then grumbles about having to pay for burgers drowned in ketchup, but Anzu says that they're on her. In search of the convict The inspector enters the restaurant and informs the staff that the escaped convict might be in this restaurant. Yugi anf Jyonouchi ome over to see what's happening. The inspector shows them a picture of the Tetsu Tasaki, thinking that's the convict, but also points out that the convict is a master of disguise and its rare to see him out of disguise. One of the satff asks if the convict has any other characteristics. The inspector tells them that after stealing the jewels, that convit struggled with a guard, so he may have a mark on his right calf. Anzu directs their attention to a basket of toy cars, saying they can use them. They drop the basket, pretending it to be an accident, causing the cars to go all over the restaurant, under many tables. Anzu, Jyonouchi and Honda go to gather up the cars, inspecting the customers legs as they search under the tables. One man creates a fuss over being disturbed. The inspector comes over and shows him his police id. He then alerts all the customers that there may be an escaped convict in the shop. They need to check the customers legs, as the culprit may have a bruise. None of the customers are willing to co-operate. The inspector then tells the gang that the culprit has an allergic reaction to eggs. Anzu poinst out that they should be able to find him no problem, since the hamburger buns all have egg in them. One of the customers overhears and begins to worry. The inspector dashes over to him. The customer tries to escape but is grabbed. He is unmasked and the inspector olds him back, saying that he is under arrest. The criminal, Tetsu Tasaki, demands an ambulance first. Anzu admits to lying about the egg. Tasaki tackles the inspector knocking over a staff member. He notices a bruise on his calf and thinks, he didn't get hit by a cop himself, this must be the man who was beating him the crimes. He then tears the back of the staff's uniform revealing a large spider tattoo, exposing him as Jiro the Yellow Spider. Jiro gets to his feet and grabs Tasaki's gun. He takes Anzu hostage, holding the gun to her head. Hostage situation Jiro explains that he had seen Tetsu Tasaki here before. He could recognize him even with his disguise and he could tell what places he was about to rob. He had commited the two robberies before Tetsu. Jiro tells everyone to get down. He blindfolds Anzu and sits the two of them down, keeping her at gunpoint. He looks around to pick someone to serve him. He points the gun at Yugi, saying "You, the gutless looking kid, you do it". He demands everyone else keep their eyes shut. Then he sends Yugi to get him a drink and a smoke. Anzu recognizes "That gutless kid" to be Yugi. She tells him to stay back, but gets slapped for doing so. Upset by having one of his friends attacked, Yami Yugi comes out. The Shadow Game Yugi brings out the drink and smokes and plops himself into the seat across from the Jiro. Jiro taken back by his nerve asks "Who said you could stay?" Yugi says that he wants to play a game. Anzu is surprised. The voice sounds like Yugi to her, but is too confident to be him. Jiro accepts the challenge. Yugi tells him that the game is no ordinary game, it's a Shadow Game, where your life is at stake. Yugi explains the rules, each player can only use 1 finger. Jiro chooses his index finger, that he can use to pull the trigger. Yugi picks his right thumb. Jiro starts to pour out his drink, while thinking there's no way Yugi can win with his thumb. Yugi continues that after the game starts, you can do whatever you like, even pull the trigger. Jiro laughs and prepares to pull the trigger, but Yugi lights the cigarette lighter, reminding Jiro his cigarette has yet to be lit. Jiro lets Yugi light it before he shoots him. After lighting the cigarette, Yugi places the lighter on Jiro's hand, which is still pouring the alcohol, which is now overflowing. Jiro sees that if he moves the lighter will fall setting him alight. Yugi gets up and takes Anzu with him. Jiro takes the lighter off his hand, but Yugi, now with the Eye of Wdjat on his forehead, turns to him saying he knew he wouldn't be able to obey the rules. He explains that the Shadow Game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to be a punishment game. Jiro now annoyed with Yugi grabs his gun and points it at him. But for breaking the rules Yugi inflicts a Penalty Game making Jiro think he is on fire. Aftermath Anzu quits working at Burger World, explaining to Yugi that if she kept working she wouldn;t have any time to spend with him. She then wonders who the man who saved her was. Jyonouchi calls the two of them over, telling them that they are late, a new beef noodle shop is opening today. As they enter the building they are greeted by Honda and Miho in the restaurant's uniforms. Miho explains that she needs new cloths and Honda vows that he fall as far as needed, as long as he gets to be with Miho. Differences from the manga * Hiroto Honda and Miho Nosaka were not present in this storyline in the manga. Jyonouchi and Yugi followed Anzu home the first day. * Jiro was unnamed. He was refered to as Prisoner number 777 and had 777 branded on his forehead. * Tetsu Tasaki did not appear in this story either and Jiro was not shown to have commited any of the crimes, Tetsu was blamed for, apart from escaping the prison. * Jiro did not disguise as anyone. The main reason he went to the restaurant to get a drink and cigarettes. He took Anzu hostage at the door. * The police inspector was not present. * Rather than cheat in the Shadow Game, Jiro accidently let the lighter fall, setting him alight. * The last scene with Jyonouchi, Anzu and Yugi going to the noodle shop did not exist. See also: Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 004#Anime adaptions.